Lost but not Forgotten
by lilredd3394
Summary: Gilberts lover Matthew Williams has been missing for ten years. Suddenly this kid that looks just like him, has the same past and everything appears. The only thing is...This kid has no memory. DISCONTINUED
1. Found

"It's been ten years, Gilbert" Ludwig said putting a hand on his depressed brothers shoulder "just face it, he's gone"

Gilbert shook his head, his red eyes even redder with tears "he's still out there" he whispered looking up at his brother "I have to believe he's still alive" he sighed before looking back down at the picture he was holding. It was a picture of his lovers, Matthew Williams. The Canadian was kidnapped ten years ago, right under his brother's nose.

Ludwig grabbed the picture from his brothers hands and held it up so the Prussian couldn't reach it "forget...um..." he bit his lip trying to remember the Canadians name

Gilbert growled "his name is Matthew" he said slowly as he glared at his brother "STOP FORGETTING HIS GOD DAMN NAME!" he punched his brother in the stomach and grabbed the photo before running out the door.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig yelled running to the door, but his brother had already vanished

Gilbert slowed to a walk, he looked at the picture frame and bit his lip "I'm sorry, Matthew" he said tears sliding down the face as he held the frame to his chest. He jumped as footsteps ran towards him, someone was crying. He looked up as someone ran past him, someone was chasing him. "Hey!" he said standing up and stepping into the person's path.

"Move it Blondie" the person said, his green eyes narrowing dangerously "I have to catch my...son"

Gilbert laughed "you look nothing like that kid" he said before punching the person in the chest, knocking him to the ground "stop bully kids, it's not nice"

the kid walked up behind the Prussian and looked up at him with wide violet eyes before looking at the person who kidnapped him "T-Thank y-you" he said looking back at the Prussian

Gilbert looked at the kid "no pro-" he stopped, the kid had violet eyes and very filthy hair. He was sure underneath that filth the hair was blond "What's your name, Kid?"

The kid shrugged "I-I don't remember" he admitted "I don't remember much of anything anymore, it's like someone had removed half of my memory."

Gilbert frowned "come on, you can stay at my place till you get your memory back" he said pushing the kid in front of him "it's not that far"

the kid looked back at his kidnapper with a fearful expression

"say kid" Gilbert asked "do you remember anything? Like where you're from? Family members?"

The kid nodded "I'm from Canada" he said with a smile that lit up his whole face "I have a twin brother that's from America, my father was from France and my other father is from England. I grew up in a foster home with my brother and my polar bear that I had found and saved. Then about five years later our parent came to get us, and we grew up together. And-"

Gilbert grabbed the kids chin and lifted his head up before kissing him on the lips. He felt the kid stiffen before he melted into the kiss, just like his birdie did. He pulled away "I've been looking everywhere for you" he whispered, his face inches from the kids "Matthew Williams"


	2. FLASHBACK I

_Gilbert smiled against the Canadians warm skin "I love you, Birdie" he said pressing a kiss to Matthews jawbone. He laughed as Matthew gave a little moan._

"G-Gil" Matthew whispered as the Prussian pressed another kiss to his lips, he opened his mouth and let the Prussian explore his mouth with his tongue. He suddenly moved his head to the side "A-Al..."

Gilbert frowned and sat up "did you just call me Alfred?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the Canadian underneath him

Matthew gasped and shook his head "No, Alfred's going to get worried like he always does when I'm out late" he explained "he'll kill you if he finds out what we're doing"

"I'm not afraid of your brother" Gilbert said laughing as he brushed the back of his hand against the Canadians cheek. He leaned down and kissed Matthew again. He rubbed his thumb across the Canadians pink nipples before his hand trailed lower to Matthew's waist band. He heard the Canadian gasp as his hand dove into his pants "like that don't you?" he asked as he grabbed the Canadians member and started pumping it.

Matthew's eyes closed as his breathing quickened "G-Gil" he said bucking his hips into the Prussians hand "p-please!"

Gilbert laughed as he looked up at Matthew "are you sure?" he asked before the Canadian nodded, he smiled before sliding his pants down past his ankles "I love you Matthew"

Matthew moaned "Je T'aime, Gilbert" he replied before moaning louder as Gilbert closed his mouth around him "G-Gil!"

Gilbert licked him and pressed kisses to his cap "what's that?" he said with a smile "I didn't hear you" he took the Canadian into his mouth again before sucking on him; he could tell the Canadian was growing in length. As was his five meters that was begging to be let free

"g-get on with it" Matthew said grabbing a fist full of the Prussians hair as he continued to moan softly

Gilbert smiled before sitting up "what was that?" he asked earning a glare from his lover "I didn't catch that, could you repeat it?"

Matthews hands grabbed the Prussians pants "remove these" he said getting a shocked looked from Gilbert

Gilbert recovered from his shock quickly, a small smile found its way onto his pale face before he quickly removed his pants. Freeing his five meters

Matthew reached over and grabbed the Prussians member and started pumping it, earning a moan from his lover "take me" he whispered as Gilberts lips met his own

Gilbert cupped the Canadians face as they kissed deeply "are you sure, Birdie?" he asked earning a nod from Matthew. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the lube. He sat back so he was straddling Matthew. He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the cold gel onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up before rubbing the gel on his member.

Matthew took a few deep breaths as he watched Gilbert apply Lube onto his member

Gilbert moved so he was sitting between the Canadians legs, he lifted Matthew's legs and put them on his shoulders. Giving him a good angle. He looked at Matthew's face "ready?" he asked and the Canadian nodded. He drew his hips back before plunging his 'five meters' into the Canadian

"GIL!" Matthew cried his muscles tightening around Gilbert as he started thrusting in and out

Gilbert leaned forward and kissed Matthew on the lips "I'm sorry" he whispered against his lips before pulling the Canadian into a deeper kiss

Matthew opened his mouth and felt the Prussians tongue enter his mouth. He moaned softly into the kiss as Gilbert nipped at his bottom lip "G-Gil..." he whispered before he was cut off my someone yelling his name "did you hear that?"

Gilbert hissed "it's your brother" he replied pulling the blanket over then as he pulled out of Matthew "he's such a pain"

Matthew nodded as Gilbert laid down next to him, he put his head on the Prussians chest and his arm snaked around his waist "I love you, Gilbert" he whispered closing his eyes

Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew's head "I love you too, Matthew" he said just as the door burst open

Alfred stood in the doorway, he was furious "MATTHEW!" he bellowed seeing his brother in bed with the Prussian "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Matthew flinched as he sat up "A-Al" he said before flinching at Alfred stormed over to him

Alfred grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him out of the bed "look at you" he said motioning to his nakedness "you're having sex with that...that...thing"

"Gilbert is not a thing" Matthew said pushing his brother away from him "and I love him, so why can't I have sex with him"

Alfred looked behind Matthew at Gilbert, his blue eyes narrowed "come on, Mattie" he said grabbing his brothers clothes and throwing them at him "get dressed, we're going home"

Matthew sighed before sliding his clothes on, he just finished buttoning his pants as Gilbert grabbed his wrist "Gil" he said looking at the Prussian

Gilbert looked up at Matthew "Don't leave" he said pulling the Canadian into his lap, ignoring the fact he was getting a glare from Alfred "you may be younger then Alfred, but you're old enough to make your own choices"

Matthew smiled "I know" he said nodding

"then why are you following his orders" Gilbert asked cupping Matthews face "you're an independent nation, you should listen to no one but yourself"

Alfred sighed "come on, Mattie" he said tapping his foot "it's time to go"

Gilbert smiled before kissing Matthew again, he felt him melt into the kiss as he explored the Canadians mouth

Matthews eyes slowly closed as his arms slid around Gilberts neck as they deepened the kiss. Just before Alfred grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of Gilberts lap and towards the door "AL!" he cried as he was pulled out of the house "Let me go!" he ripped his arm out of Alfred's grip "why are you always treating me like a baby!"

"because that's what you are" Alfred replied "you're my baby brother, and it's my job to take care of you and make sure you don't do anything stupid. Like you are now"

Matthew looked away from his brother "I hate you" he said before running off in the other direction

"MATTHEW!" Alfred yelled after him

Matthew kept running, he didn't know where he was. He didn't have his phone on him; it was in his sweater which was back at Gilbert's house. He looked around, he was by the pier. "Gilbert" he whispered as he walked onto the dock and looked at the water "I love you"

"hallo, Canada"

Matthew felt something hit the back of his neck before his world went black...


	3. Amnesia

The kid took a few quick steps back, before tripping on the curb and falling to the ground "ow" he hissed rubbing his sore butt. He felt his face burning when he remembered the albino had just kissed him for no reason.

"you ok?" Gilbert asked holding his hand out for the kid, he was mentally slapping himself for letting his emotions get the best of him.

The kid looked at Gilbert for a few seconds before taking his hand and letting the Prussian pull him to his feet "How do you know my name?" he asked tilting in head to the side, like his memory would come rushing back to him.

"we were dating" Gilbert explained with a smile, once he saw complete confusion appear on the Canadians face he quickly added "that was before you disappeared ten years ago"

"that's a long time" the kid said scratching the back of his head, his filthy hair made his sensitive scalp itchy beyond belief.

Gilbert grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the house "we'll have to get you cleaned up before anything" he said as his house came into sight "Bruder!"

Ludwig looked over at his brother "Where'd you run off to Gilbert" he said before seeing the kid being pulled behind him "who's that?"

"I found him, Bruder" Gilbert said happily as he hugged the very uncomfortable Canadian "I found Mattie, and you said he was gone"

Ludwig looked at the kid, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a dark violet. He was skinny beyond belief, they could see his veins on his skin and each bone on his body "that's not Matthew, Gilbert" he said "Matthew has blond hair and light violet eyes. Not brown hair and dark violet eyes. He also has more meat on his figure"

Gilbert sighed "let's just get him washed up and I'll prove you wrong, Ludwig" he said before pushing the kid into the house and towards the bathroom. "I'll get your memory back" he promised the kid "even if I have to ask...*eye twitch*...your brother"

"Al's here!" Matthew said a smile breaking across his face "how about Papa and Mama?"

"Who are your parents?" Gilbert asked as he turned the water on in the tub

"Papa is Francis and Mama is Arthur" the kid said sitting on the counter "Mama doesn't like being called that, but I do it anyway" he looked down and sighed "not like he notices anyway"

"here" Gilbert said stepping back as he shut the water off again. He looked up at Matthew, the Canadian looked down right innocent, and downright fuckable. Gilbert ignored the pulse in his groin as he stood up "get cleaned up and I'll get you come clean clothes" he said before opening the bathroom door "I'll send someone up with the clothes"

the Kid nodded before starting to take his shirt off as Gilbert shut the door behind him. He put his foot in the water before easing into the water. He dunked his head and started scrubbing his scalp, the dirt was soon coming off his hair and into the water. Matthew smiled as he took his head out of the water, with a little soap and more scrubbing his hair was once again back to its original golden blond color. He looked at the water, it wasn't filthy, but it wasn't clean either.

Gilbert walked downstairs "Hey Ludwig!" he called as he picked up the phone "do you think Mattie can use some of Feli's clothes?"

"Matteo's here?"

Gilbert sighed, the italian was here. He turned to look at Feliciano who was watching him with confused eyes "yeh, I found him on the streets running from his kidnapper" he said smiling as he looked through Matthew's phone book, he was carefully looking for Alfred's names "I'm calling his brother to inform him"

Feliciano smiled "I'll bring him some of my clothes" he said before running up the stairs and towards his room to grab a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He looked around before walking towards the bathroom. He knocked before opening the door "hey" he said looking at the person in the tub, he recognized the blond hair but being able to see the veins through his skin freaked him out.

the kid looked up "who are you?" he asked running his hand through his newly washed hair, he loved the feeling of his hair when it actually was clean. It was really soft.

Feliciano's smile faded "It's me, Feliciano" he said setting the clean clothes on the counter, he turned to face the Canadian as he hoisted himself onto the counter "you're friend since high school"

The kid laughed "I don't have any friends" he said shaking his head as he looked down at the water, he lifted his slightly wrinkled hand. He wiggled his fingers before looking back at the Italian "what's the year?" He asked getting a surprised look from him.

Feliciano thought for a moment "twenty-ten" he replied with a small nod as his memory confermed the date "July twenty-seventh if you want the exact date"

The kid frowned as he tilted his head to the side, his violet eyes met the Italians liquid brown eyes "I'm serious, what's the year" he said crossing his arms and glaring the Italian

"that is the year, Matthew" Ludwig said putting a hand on Feliciano shoulder, as the Italian turned to look at him. He looked at the Canadian in the tub "Gilbert informed me you lost your memory, which means you remember no one other than your family"

the kid swallowed before looking at the water "yeh, that's what I told him" he replied "I can only remember turning twelve, but nothing after that"

"and we met when you were sixteen" Feliciano said looking down at his hands "you don't remember us"

"sorry" the kid said with a nod before looking at Ludwig, he bit his lip before frowning " please tell your brother to ask before he kisses me, I don't like to kiss strangers"

Gilbert quickly dialed the number "come on Alfred" he hissed tapping his foot impatiently as he listened the ringing through the ear piece "pick up the damn phone"

_Hello?_

Gilbert smiled "I found him" he said sitting on the kitchen table, he looked at the clock. His brother had gone up to check on Matthew and Feliciano. Just to make sure the Canadian didn't leave.

_found who?_

Gilbert sighed "your brother" he explained slowly, he didn't know if Alfred was going to remember his brother, Nobody really does anyway "Matthew"

_You found mattie!_

Gilbert nodded, forgetting that Alfred couldn't see him he quickly spoke "he was running from his kidnapper about an hour ago" he said tapping his chin with his finger "good thing he ran into awesome me"

_Where is he?_

"he's here" Gilbert replied with a sigh "he's getting cleaned up, but..."

_this can't be good_

"He's lost his memory" Gilbert said quickly before pausing for a breath "he remembers no one besides his family, there's a large gap in his memory. We believe it's at least fourteen years that he can't remember"

_I'll be right over_

"bring Francis and Arthur, he wants to see them too" Gilbert said before Alfred hung up on him "damn American" he put the phone back onto the cradle before heading up the stairs.


	4. FLASHBACK II

_Gilbert sighed as he quickly got dressed, they were just getting started. Damn American. He shook his head before looking out the window, he could see Matthew and Alfred arguing with eachother. He carefully opened the window. His eyes grew wide as he listened to the short conversation, then looked back at the two when Alfred cried his brothers name. He watched Matthew run towards the pier, he saw someone in a cloak walk after him. "Mattie" he said running down the stairs and out of the house. Only to be stopped by Alfred._

"you're turning by brother against me" Alfred said grabbing Gilbert's shirt "how dare you?"

Gilbert sighed "you really shouldn't be telling Mattie what he can and cant do" he said pushing Alfred away from him "seriously, since when do you care about what your brother does. He's cut his wrist and you could care less, so could Arthur. At least Francis sees his own son"

Alfred gulped "W-why do you care?" he said trying to forgot the fact that everything the prussian just said was true

Gilbert frowned "because I care and Love Mattie" he said before walking away "I would rather die then let any harm come to him"

Alfred watched the prussian run away "you think I don't care about my own brother!" he yelled after the prussian, knowing that he couldn't hear him

Gilbert reached the pier, but nothing was there "Mattie?" he said walking towards the dock, all that was there was Matthews polar bear. "kumajirou" he muttered kneeling down next to the bear, who was sniffing the dock. The bear looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Canada" the bear said slowly "where...is...Matt?"

Gilbert sighed "I don't know" he said picking the bear up, god it was heavy "I'll find him, don't worry"

Alfred looked up at Gilbert returned "what are you doing with Mattie's bear" he demanded as the prussian gave him the bear

"Mattie's missing" Gilbert said "I looked everywhere for him, even KumaJirou couldn't pick up his scent"

Alfred looked at the bear "at least he's not with you" he said before putting the bear on the ground and walking away, leaving KumaJirou with Gilbert

Gilbert looked at the polar bear "come on" he said picking the bear up "you can stay at my place till Mattie is found"


	5. Family

**You're special, Two uploads today XD I'm bored and had nothing else to do! Please comment, I'd love to hear what you guys think! Just a little FYI, for a few more chapters, ever other chapter WILL be a Flashback! Just so that you're aware! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

The kid quickly got changed before walking down the stairs while talking to a very hyper Italian. They had a lot in common, they both loved to cook and taking walks in the park. They both had older twin brothers that got on their nerves all the time. He reached the bottom step just as the front door burst open. He saw Feliciano glance at the door before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"MATTHEW!"

The kid winced before looking at the door, a smile broke across his face "AL!" he cried before running into his brothers arms, tears filling his eyes "I missed you Al" He buried his face in his brothers shoulder

Alfred rubbed his brothers back, the canadian never called him Al anymore. It's alway Alfred, or Amerca. Maybe he did have a fourteen year gap in his memory "Francis and Arthur will be over in about an hour" he said as his brother pulled away and looked up at him with wide violet eyes "Mum and Dad"

the kids face light up as he nodded before walking back towards Feliciano and continuing their conversation. He laughed as Feliciano accidently hit himself in the face explaining how they used to play baseball all the time.

Alfred looked at Gilbert "Was he like this when you found him?" he asked leaning on the counter next to the Prussian, he couldn't believe Gilbert found him after ten years. He didn't think he would see his brother again, it was a complete shocker.

Gilbert nodded "yep" he said sadly "He doesn't remember Feliciano, Ludwig nor me" he looked at Alfred "I just want him to remember, it's tearing Feliciano up just knowing that he isn't remembered by one of his closest friends"

Alfred gulped "I'm sure you're torn up as well" he whispered looking at his brother who was still talking to Feliciano, but Ludwig had joined their conversation "considering you two were dating when he suddenly vanished"

Gilbert nodded "I'm more concerned about Matthew and Feliciano" he said before looking back at the two, trying to read their lips. He figured they were talking about finger magnets, and how Feliciano wanted to climb the empire state building with them and nothing else.

Alfred sighed "I'll do anything I can" he said scratching the back of his head "I know that Mattie was happy with you, even if he doesn't remember you...I want to see him smile like he does when he's around you. I had never seen that smile till he told Francis you two were dating"

Gilbert laughed "He's not that proud" he said looking at Alfred with a smile on his face. He loved Matthew's smile, it was one of the greatest sights he'd ever seen "I've seen him smile like that before" He said after a few second pause

"before you two had introduced eachother" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow "Mattie rarely smiled until he said you two were dating or when he'd suddenly announce that he was going out for a few hours"

Gilbert thought for a moment before shaking his head "no" he muttered "but I can't make anyone that happy, I mean, I'm slowly disappearing"

"So is Mattie" Alfred said motioning to his brother, who was being tackled by Feliciano who was now trying to explain how he planed to take over the world and force them to eat pasta and pizza "maybe the two of you can bring each other back into the world that you once knew"

Gilbert swallowed hard before thinking for a few minutes "we can't unless we get his memory back" he said crossing his arms as Gilbird landed on his head, he reached up and petting the bird before finishing his reply "or I'll have to start from the beginning and that won't be awesome, there's too much memory between from what he remembers and now. We can't recreate everything"

Alfred looked down and bit his lip "We have to try" he looked back at his brother "the connection between him and Feliciano is still there"

Gilbert looked at Feliciano and Matthew, the Canadian was sitting against the cow his hand moving in the air as he spoke to the Italian "yeh, they've always had something in common" he said looking at Alfred "Both of their older brothers can be asses sometimes"

Alfred glared at Gilbert before flicking his hand "I'll brush that aside, you're probably mad that you've finally found Mattie and he doesn't remember you" he said before hearing a knock on the door "I'll get it"

Gilbert watched Alfred walk to the door "Hey Arthur! Francis!" he said waving at them as they were led into the room by Alfred

Matthew smiled as Feliciano burst out laughing, he even got a smile from Ludwig. He loved the Italian, he had the greatest sense of humor and actually paid attention to what he said instead of ignoring him like everyone else did. He looked up as he heard new voices "Mama? Papa?" he said standing up as they turned to look at him

"Mathieu!" Francis said as his son ran to him, he held his son to his chest as he petted the canadian's hair "where have you been?"

"I haven't opened my presents, Papa!" Matthew said looking up at him

Francis looked at Arthur with a confused expression on his face "It's not your birthday, Mathieu" he said looking back to Matthew

Matthew stepped back and put his hands on his hips "you always forget!" he said pouting at them "I'm twelve! I'm almost a teenager!"

"Matthew" Arthur said putting his hands on the canadian's shoulder "you're not Twelve, you're Twenty-six"

Matthew's head tilted to the side "I'm not that old!" He said frowning "I'm not even a teenager yet!"

"Mathieu! You're have a fourteen year gap in your memory" Francis said as the Canadian looked at him "fourteen years you don't remember, and ten of those is where you were when you were kidnapped"

Matthew stepped away before looking at the others who refused to make eye contact with him "I have amnesia?" he asked looking back at his parents who just nodded "What don't I remember?"

"You're were about to get engaged" Alfred said from his spot next to Gilbert, the Prussian had told him he was going to ask the Canadian to marry him after the first few weeks of Matthew's disappearance

Matthew's eyes widened "to who?" he asked before his eyes met the Prussians

"To me" Gilbert said standing up and walking over to him "We were dating two years until you suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. I was the only one who believed you were still alive" he cupped the canadian's face "I knew I would find you again"

Matthew felt his face flush as he tried to find words "M-Maybe w-we could get to know each other a-again" he said looking down as the Prussian stepped away from him

Gilbert smiled "you'll get your memory back" he said ruffling Matthew's hair "then you'll remember awesome me"

Alfred made gagging motioned behind them, only Matthew saw his actions. He smiled before making other motions that Feliciano caught as well. He soon had both Matthew and Feliciano laughing their head off. He smiled as Gilbert turned to look at him with a glare. Alfred shrugged before making another face that got a smile and a chuckle from Gilbert.

Matthew wiped the tears filling his eyes "I'm sorry, Gil" he said straightening up "Al can just be hilarious at times"

Gilbert turned to look at the Canadian "You called me Gil" he said

"So?" Matthew asked "you're names Gilbert isn't it, Gil would just be a nick name. It's easier to remember"

Gilbert bit his lip and nodded before walking away

Matthew looked after him "What's wrong with him?" he asked looking at Francis

"you didn't call him Gil until you started dating" Francis said hugging his son "You made him think you had gotten your memory back"

Matthew looked down before looking after the Prussian "I'll be right back" he said before running after gilbert


	6. FLASHBACK III

_Matthew slowly regain consciousness, the first thing he knew he was chained to a table. His arms out to the sides and his legs were tied together. His violet eyes flickered to the movement beside him. He heard faint laughing; it was familiar, almost friendly. Matthew suddenly cried out as a bloody knife entered his shoulder, it hurt terribly. He looked at the figure as it held another blade up into the blinding light. "who are you?" he managed to ask as that knife was stabbed into his other shoulder_

The person grabbed another knife off the nearby table "you really want to know, Matteo" he asked plunging the knife into the Canadians stomach, careful to avoid all internal organs and major blood vessels. He didn't want to kill him yet. He saw Matthew nod, he removed his glasses and looked into the Canadians violet eyes with his own liquid brown ones

Matthew gasped "Non!" he cried struggling against the chains and hand-cuffs that held him to the table. It couldn't be him, anyone but him. "Why? He asked as the Italian removed the mask and everything. The normally soft, gentle brown eyes he had grown to know so well. Were full of Madness, anger and the will to dominate all life, even if it meant the end of the world. "Why Feliciano?" he asked again

Feliciano laughed "why?" he repeated with a smile "everyone takes advantage of poor lil' Feliciano" he turned and walked towards a spinning stone that was next to the wall. He picked up a dull knife and spun the knife; he pressed the blade against the stone. Sparks instantly shot up around him, once he was satisfied that the knife was sharp enough he stopped spinning the stone.

"What about Ludwig!" Matthew called to him, tears were rolling down his pale face "He doesn't take advantage of you!"

Feliciano turned and looked at Matthew "what Ludwig doesn't know" he said slowly walking back towards the Canadian with another knife in his hand. He quickly plunged the knife into Matthew's left lung, shallow enough that it won't kill him, deep enough to cause permanent damage. "Won't hurt him" he finished in a whisper before Matthew lost consciousness...


	7. Dancing

Gilbert leaned against the rail before hearing the door open and shut. He looked over his shoulder "Hey, mattie" he said as the Canadian walked over to him "What are you doing here?"

"Francis told me that I didn't call you Gil until after we started dating" Matthew said standing next to the Prussian "I didn't mean to get your hopes up with my amnesia"

"It's alright, I should have known better then to think you would get your memory back just like that" Gilbert said smiling at the Canadian "I'm just glad you're back and safe"

"I had a slight flashback" Matthew said looking down at the ground "T-the pain was terrible, I remember laughing. It was familiar, but I can't remember who it belong too"

"don't strain yourself" Gilbert said as complete concentration filled the Canadians face "it'll come back to you"

Matthew smiled before putting his hand on the Prussians "Thank you" he said as Gilbert looked at him "I know this is hard for you, for you have to have me here. To wish to be able to hold me like you used to, but not being able to because of my memory"

Gilbert smiled "I'll manage" he said before squeezing the Canadian's hand "I would have done anything for you back then, I'd still do anything for you now"

Matthew tilted his head to the side before leaning forward and kissing Gilbert lightly on the lips "Merci" he said before walking back inside, leaving the shocked Prussian standing outside.

Feliciano stood up and tackled the Canadian "Hey Hey Matteo!" he said a hug smile was on his face "Guess what!"

Matthew smiled "what, Feliciano" He said as the Italian grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room

"Chicken butt!" Feliciano said before bursting out laughing

Matthew's lips twitched, that was something Alfred would say. He looked at his brother who was laughing his head off. He was once again getting pulled towards the living room, when his brother snatched him from the Italian. "Al!" he said as Alfred swung him around in a circle

"don't you know how to dance, Mattie?" Alfred asked as he pulled his brother close to his chest "you used to dance with me all the time when we were still kids"

Matthew gulped before smiling "I can still dance" he said before taking his brothers hand, he felt Alfred put his hand on his waist "I'm just not as good anymore"

"Then I'll lead" Alfred said before pulling Matthew into the middle of the living room "Hit it Feliciano"

Feliciano saluted before pressing a button on the boom box, a fast paced song started playing

Matthew laughed as his feet started moving naturally "you've gotten better" he said as Alfred spun him in another circle "You couldn't dance back then"

"Francis forced me to learn" Alfred said smiling "It's what I did after you vanished, it was your favorite thing to do, besides hockey"

Matthew laughed "I like hockey?" he said his hand resting on his brothers shoulder "That's such a brutal sport!"

"dude, bro" Alfred said as he stopped dancing and gaped at his brother "You've loved Hockey since…."

"He started liking hockey during high school, Alfred "Arthur said cutting off his son "In Matthew's mind, he's still in middle school"

"You were unbeatable! It was so funny once they let you on the hockey team" Alfred said hugging his brother "They kicked you off because you were too good! I still remember your face"

Matthew smiled before stepping away from his brother "Thanks for the dance, Al" he said as his hand touched his throbbing temple "Damn, I've got a headache"

"Maybe you should sit down" Francis said touching his sons arm

"I'm fine" Matthew said looking at his father just as a sudden head rush made him hit the ground.

"MATTIE!" Alfred yelled running to his brothers side, he knelt down and pulled the Canadian into his arms "can you hear me!" he saw his brothers eyes turn to look at him, he was obviously trying to stay conscious "Stay with us Mattie"

Gilbert ran into the room before kneeling down next to Alfred "what happened?" he asked as the American looked up at him

"He said he had a head ache then just collapsed to the ground" Alfred said looking back at his brother

"Let's take him to my room" Gilbert said before getting a glare from the American "I'm not going to do anything to him! Jeez, he doesn't remember me. Why would I do anything to Mattie when he doesn't remember who the hell I am"

Alfred sighed "Fine, for Matthew" he said picking up his brother, he followed Gilbert down the hall and into a room. It was white with red carpet, the bed was black. "Figures" Alfred said putting his brother on the bed, he looked at his brother again. He had lost consciousness on the way to the room "I wonder what's wrong" he muttered brushing his brothers hair out of his pale face

"Maybe he's remembering" Gilbert said absentmindedly, getting a shocked look from Alfred "It's a possibility, Alfred. Or don't you want him to remember"

"He doesn't remember you" Alfred said smiling "It's what I've been wishing for for years"

Gilbert jumped as Matthew started screaming "MATTIE" he said pulling the Canadian into his arms before Alfred could even move "shh, it's alright. I'm here"

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" Alfred muttered running a hand through his hair, he looked at his brother who was sobbing in the Prussians arms "and Who brought him this much pain"

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to Mattie" Gilbert said as the Canadian started calming down "and make sure they feel his god-damn pain"

Feliciano's fist clenched as he listened to Gilbert's last remark 'someone's going to feel pain' he thought as he walked away, a faint smile was on his lips 'and it's not going to be me'


	8. FLASHBACK IV

_ Matthew stared up at the bloody face looking down at him "Feli! Why! I thought we were friends!" he cried as he stared at the dagger getting closer to his already bloody body. He hadn't recovered from the last wounds, he was stilling coughing blood if he got to worked up. _

_ "Don't strain yourself, Matteo" Feliciano said smiling at him as he raised the dagger "It'll hurt worse if you struggle against it"_

_ Matthew screamed as the dagger plunged into his stomach, barely missing his already damaged lung and his stomach. He pulled against the chains holding him to the table, he pulled again the chain. Another scream came from his mouth as the knife moved, the same time another knife plunged into his opposite shoulder. Matthew looked at Feliciano, the Italian was completely different. He was staring at him, a hungry expression filled his face. 'He wants my blood' Matthew thought as he closed his eyes 'He'd do anything to get it' _

_ "Finally give up, Matteo?" Feliciano asked as he stabbed a smaller knife into Matthew's chest, missing his head by two inches "you move, that knife will hit your heart. And you're going to die"_

_ Matthew gulped as his violet eyes opened again "Why?" he asked again "I never did anything to you"_

_ "you thought I was weak, Matteo" Feliciano said his hand closing around another knife "Just like the rest of them"_

_ "then why aren't you torchering them as well?" Matthew demanded getting a glare from the Italian_

_ "because" Feliciano said pulling the small knife out of the canadian's chest, he brought the bloody blade to his lips. His tongue gently licked the blood off the knife "You're the weak one"_

_"just because I'm dating Gilbert, who is Ludwigs brothers" Matthew asked_

_ "that and because you're Alfred's brother, Francis and Arthur's son, Vash is one of your closest friends and if he's depressed so will Lily" Feliciano said walking away from the Canadian "and Elizaveta is close to Lily, so she'll feel the pain then Rodrich will as well." He paused counting the people off on his fingers "Antonio is Francis and gilbert's friend so he'll feel the pain, and since he's dating Lovino, Fratello will feel the pain as well. And Russia is also a close friend of yours, and he'll bring china down who is Japans adopted father who is close to the Korean twins" Feliciano stopped and turned back to Matthew with a smile on his face "just by taking you, I'm bringing the whole world into depression. Just like a domino effect"_

_ "you want to kill me?" Matthew asked _

_ Feliciano laughed "Of course not Matteo" he said walking back to the Canadian "If I killed you right away I wouldn't have any fun" he grabbed one of the knifes and pulled it up before dragging it across Matthew's bare chest, a thin trail of blood was left in it's wake._

_ Matthew scream, his chest was on fire. He struggled against the chains, trying to get away from the searing pain "STOP!" he yelled, tears rolling down his pale face "Please! It hurts"_

_ "That's the point, Matteo" Feliciano whispered as he took the knife off the Canadian's chest. There was a foot long cut that was lightly bleeding, he knew it was going to scar. That was what he wanted "I want you to feel pain, it's what makes my job so fun"_

_ Matthew's eyes drifted close "You're…..a sick….twisted…..bastard" He said slowly before he slipped back into darkness._


	9. Memory

Matthew's violet eyes flickered open, he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He turned his head and looked at the silver tuft of hair 'Gilbert' he thought smiling, he turned in the Prussians arms and buried his head underneath his chin. He heard Gilbert chuckle before hearing his voice.

"Good Morning, Mattie"

Matthew looked up and smiled "Good Morning, Gil" he said yawning as he got comfortable in Gilbert's arms again

"You're brother was pissed at me last night" Gilbert said holding the Canadian closer to his chest "when I told him I was going to sleep in my bed"

"this is your bed?" Matthew asked his eyes widening as he looked up at Gilbert again "when did I end up in your bed"

"From what Alfred said, you had collapsed from a severe headache and then just passed out" Gilbert explained brushing the canadian's hair out of his face, he wanted to see Matthew's eyes better "We brought you here so you could be comfortable, your family went home a few hours later" he paused "Hey Mattie, I have a question"

"What?" Matthew asked tilting his head to the side

"Why were you screaming?" Gilbert asked sitting up, he heard the Canadian sigh before he rolled onto his back

Matthew looked up at the ceiling before answering "I don't know" he said scratching his head "I saw a face, but I can't describe it"

"Will you know it when you see it?" Gilbert asked and the Canadian nodded "that's good, can you remember anything else"

"Pain" Matthew said closing his eyes as he tried to remember the scene "Blood, knifes, the madness in his brown eyes"

"Wait, brown eyes?" Gilbert asked as the Canadian's eyes snapped open "do you know who the person was?"

Matthew thought for a minute "I think I do" he said closing his eyes again as he let out a sigh "I don't remember anything else, nothing but that"

"That's alright" Gilbert said, somewhat sad he didn't remember their relationship "It'll come back to you eventually" he stood up and started towards the door

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked sitting up as he watched after Gilbert

"I'm going to talk to Ludwig about what you remember, if you know the person and they have brown eyes that narrow things down a lot more. Mein Bruder will know more about the people then I doo" Gilbert explained scratching his head "You just sit tight, I'll be right back"

Matthew nodded before laying back down, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Those brown eyes kept coming back, and scaring him awake. Matthew smiled as he thought of Gilbert, he was remembering the touch of his lips on his own. He could almost feel Gilbert's hand trailing down his stomach and his hot breath on his neck. Matthew moaned gently into the pillow, his hand clench tightly, crushing the blanket in his palm.

"You've been bad Matteo"

Matthew's eyes flew open as he sat up, his eyes met that familiar brown. He recognized the face instantly and let out a loud scream.

Gilbert jumped as a scream echoed the house "MATTIE!" he said running down the hall, Ludwig was behind him. He shoved the door open and Matthew was trying to get as far from Feliciano as he could "Mattie!" he said kneeling down next to him and pulling him into his arms "what wrong?"

"It's him!" Matthew cried as he buried his face in the prussians chest, his whole body was shaking

Gilbert looked over his shoulder "Feliciano?" he asked and he felt Matthew nod, he laughed "He wouldn't do that! He loves you like a brother"

Feliciano stared at Matthew "I'm sorry, Matteo" he said as Ludwig put his arm around his shoulder "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk to you while Gilly and Luddy talked"

Matthew gulped before looking at the Italian, those eyes didn't have the same madness that he remembered "He has the same eyes" he whispered burying his face into Gilberts chest again "Everything's the same…. Just the madness" he shivered "it's gone"

"Y-You think I'm the one that did that to you!" Feliciano said tears filling his eyes "I-I wouldn't hurt you, Matteo! We're close friends like Gilly said"

"Why don't you leave for now Feliciano" Gilbert said looking at the Italian "we'll get things figured out, Alright?"

Feliciano looked at the Canadian before nodding "Alright" he said "I'll spend some time with Fratello and Tony"

Ludwig watched the Italian leave "I'll go with him, don't do anything stupid Bruder" he said before following the Italian

Gilbert picked the Canadian up and carried him back to the bead "Shh, It's alright" he said as Matthew started crying "Feliciano wouldn't hurt you. I promise"

Matthew looked up at Gilbert "I'd know that face anywhere" he cried before touching his chest absentmindedly

"What happened?" gilbert asked "Why do you touch your chest then space out"

Matthew laughed weakly "you wouldn't want to know or see" he said crossing his arms "It's too terrible, you couldn't imagine what I went though"

"I thought you didn't remember" Gilbert said frowning "What do you remember, Matthew"

Matthew gulped "not enough" he said standing up and walking to the window "I don't know any more about my past, but I remember those days where I was torchered for hours on end" he turned back to Gilbert "that pain that wouldn't go away"

"Share the pain" Gilbert said patting the bed next to him; he smiled as Matthew walked over to him. The Canadian sat down next to him and just looked at him "Please, at least share it with me"

Matthew gulped before pulling his shirt over his head, he held the cloth to his chest before letting it drop

Gilbert's red eyes widened as they traced the scars across his chest "when did you get these?" he asked his fingers brushing the most noticeable one, it went from his right hip to three inches below his left nipple.

"These ones" Matthew said pointing at the smaller one that were hardly noticeable "Were where he stabbed me with knives. This one" he pointed at the long one "He dragged a knife across my skin. It was the worst pain I had ever felt"

Gilbert watched Matthew slip the shirt back on, Matthew didn't have any scares until he suddenly disappeared. Somewhere during those ten years, he had gotten all these scars. He pulled the Canadian back into his arms "don't worry, Mattie" he said petting the canadian's hair "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore"

Matthew smiled and closed his eyes and he bured his face once again in the Prussians chest "Thank you, gilbert" he said his arms wrapping around the Prussians neck "for protecting me"

"you are mine after all, wither you remember it or not" Gilbert said chuckling at the look Matthew gave him "don't worry, I won't do anything to you unless you want it"

"Kiss me?" Matthew asked smiling at the look Gilbert gave him

"Gladly" Gilbert said smiling before claiming the canadian's lips, he gently licked Matthew's bottom lip and felt his mouth open. Gilbert slipped his tongue between the Canadians lips as they deepened the kiss.

Matthew tangled his fingers in Gilbert's hair, holding him closer as the Prussians hands rubbed his lower back. He pulled away gasping for air "You're a good kisser" he said smiling

"you're not that bad either" Gilbert said ruffling Matthew's hair "you've actually gotten better since I saw you last"

"I'm Francis' son, I'm supposed to get better" Matthew said before laying down with a sigh "I'm going to get some more rest"

"Ok, I'll be downstairs" Gilbert said pressing a kiss to Matthew's temple before walking out of the room

Matthew heard the door shut "I will show them the truth Feliciano" he whispered as he closed his eyes "Alfred will believe me, won't he?"


	10. FLASHBACK V

_ "Stop staring at him, Alfredo" Feliciano said crossing his arms as he looked at the American "he's not dead"_

_ "You said you would hide him Feliciano!" Alfred said as he brushed some hair out of his brothers face "Not stab him to the point of dying!"_

_ "He's not dying, Alfredo" Feliciano said his brown eyes narrowing dangerously at the American "I wouldn't kill him! I just kidnapped him like you asked, and I'm keeping him away from Gilly until he is believe to be dead. Then you can take him home, just keep him away from everyone else until you can change his appearance like his hair color or something"_

_ "You're stabbing him to death!" Alfred yelled glaring at the Italian "Just let me take my brother and I can hide him myself"_

_ "your brother has already lost his sanity" Feliciano said smiling "Only more insanity can bring back his sanity'_

_ "That'll only bring him down farther, you bastard!" Alfred snapped before walking towards his brother "Take this off of him!" he pulled on the chains, but the Italian wasn't moving_

_ "I can't do that, Alfredo" Feliciano said heading towards the door "If you tell anyone that I'm holding Matteo, I'll kill him for real"_

_ "FELI!" Alfred yelled but the Italian was already gone, he looked at his brother one last time before running after Feliciano. _

_ Matthew opened his eyes as a door slammed shut. His head tilted towards the door as he heard yelling, one soon vanished then the door opened again. Matthew closed his eyes but he heard laughing._

_ "I know you're awake Matteo" _

_ Matthew looked at the Italian "Who was that?" he asked as Feliciano walked over to him. He winced when he saw another knife in the Italians hand "I know what you're going to do to me, Feliciano" he whispered looking away "just get it done and over with"_

_ Felicaino smiled "I finally broke you, Matteo" he said putting the knife down before turning back towards the door "Your brother is going to bring you home now, if you leave the location he puts you in. You're back here, and you're going to stay here. And live in madness for the rest of your life"_

_ Matthew laughed "I don't want to leave" he said as the door opened again "I can't let Alfred see me like this. I don't want him to bare this pain"_

_ "I already am"_

_ Matthew looked at the door "Alfred" he said smiling as a tear roll down his face "Wh-why?"_

_ "I didn't want you with Gilbert" Alfred said walking to his brothers side "I was willing to do anything to get you away from him"_

_ "and you asked Feliciano to do this?" Matthew asked and Alfred nodded "How much pain do you want me to go through, Alfred?"_

_ "I didn't know he would hurt you, Mattie!" Alfred said touching his brothers face "I love you Matthew, More than a brother should"_

_ Matthew's violet eyes widened as his brother claimed his lips, he gasped as Alfred's hand touched once of his new wounds. _

_ Alfred smiled as his tongue plunged into his brothers mouth, he tasted like he expected him to. Maple syrup and… beer? "Why do you taste like beer?" he asked against Matthew's lips _

_ "Th-This isn't right, Alfred" Matthew said turning his head away from his brother, his whole face was flushed at the idea of his brother wanting to have sex with him_

_ "but It feels right" Alfred said before looking at Feliciano who simply nodded before heading out he door "I've waited so long for this, Mattie. You have no idea how hard it is to see you with Gilbert. Knowing that I should be the one to hold you like that, touch you like that, the only person that should ride you like that, the only person who hear you moan like a bitch"_

_ Matthew gulped as his brother climbed on top of him "Pl-Please Alfred!" he cried as Alfred's tongue licked the sencitive skin behind his ear, an unwanted moan escaped from his lips._

_ "That's it" Alfred purred his breath tickling his brothers neck "moan for me"_

_ Feliciano listened to the sound of moaning through the door 'you're been waiting for this a long time haven't you alfredo?' he thought as he started walking away, a smile on his face 'maybe what Matthew needs is a little sexual contact in his life.'_

_ Matthew moaned loudly as Alfred pushed inside of him "A-AL!" he cried his back arching off the table. He bit his lip to try and stop the sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth_

_ "come on, Mattie" Alfred said as he thrust inside of his brother, Matthew was so tight around him "I want to hear you moan for me"_

_ Matthew closed his eyes, he wanted to move his arms. Tangle them in his brothers hair, hold him closer to his "Alfred" he whispered looking back at his brother "Kiss me"_

_ Alfred smiled before roughly claiming Matthew's lips, the Canadian instantly melted into the kiss. It felt so right to be inside his brother, their body fit perfectly together "I love you Mattie" he whispered again his brothers lips _

_ 'How can I lie to my brother?' Matthew thought as a moan escaped his lips as Alfred struck his bundle of nerves "ALFRED!" he cried before coming onto their chests, it burned his wounds._

_ Alfred moaned softly as Matthew's walls tightened around him, a few more thrusts and he came inside his brother "Damn" he hissed collapsing ontop of Matthew "that was better than I thought it would be"_

_ Matthew bit his lip 'It felt good' he thought as he started drifting off to sleep as Alfred pulled out of him 'but it was wrong'_


	11. Truth

Matthew opened his eyes once again, this time he got out of bed. He could hear voices in the living room. He reached the doorway leading into the living room, he could someone talking to Gilbert. "Gil…? He said softly, but the Prussian heard him and smiled.

"Hey Mattie!" Gilbert said standing up and walking towards him, he pulled the Canadian into a large bear hug "I went back upstairs but you were asleep again, you've been sleeping a lot more then you should be"

"I've been tired" Matthew said smiling as he hugged the Prussian back "Who's your guest?"

Gilbert turned "you remember Tony and Lovi right?" he said motioning to the two people who were now looking at the Canadian

Matthew tilted his head "No, I don't" he said looking at the two guests "I don't remember them"

"come on, Matteo!" Lovino said putting his hands on his hip "you me and Feliciano would always hang out at the ice cream parlor every Saturday"

Matthew looked at gilbert "I-I don't remember" he repeated before looking down

"that's ok, Mattie" Gilbert said ruffling the Canadians hair "Yeh, I didn't tell you guys this but during the time Matthew disappeared. He lost his memory, he doesn't remember anything after he turned twelve until the day we found him"

"that's fourteen years of memory that just vanished" Antonio said crossing his arms "He doesn't remember anything?"

Gilbert shook his head "nothing" he said draping his arm around matthew's shoulder "but we'll get it back"

"won't don't you just do stuff the two of you did together?" Lovino asked watching Matthew with careful eyes, even the posture was different from what he remembered "you're standing differently Matthew"

Matthew looked at Lovino, his hands were in his pockets and he was leaning carefully on his right leg "What do you mean?" he said his head tilting to the side "This is how I always stand"

"No, It's not!" Lovino said storming towards him "Gilbert move!" once the Prussianed moved he grabbed Matthew's hands and folded them behind his back before tapping the back of his left leg and straightening the right leg "that's how you stand!"

Matthew laughed before going back to the other position "that's uncomfortable" he said leaning on his right leg once again

"no! You injured your right knee in hockey tournament and it never fully healed!" Lovino said putting his hands on his hips "you can walk without a limp but you can't put pressure on your right knee cap for an extended period of time, that's why you switched from leaning on your right to leaning on your left!" he smiled at the look Matthew was giving him "you have to remember Matthew, We went to that game"

Matthew's head tilted to the side "My knee healed perfectly fine" he said crossing his arms "I don't know what you're talking about by not healing completely"

"you're going to have a limp for the next three days if you keep leaning on that leg" Lovino said frowning as his brown eyes met violet "I can tell how much it's paining you to be leaning on that leg. You can switch, it doesn't matter"

Matthew gulped '_how does he know so much about me?_' he thought as he walked towards the couch, he sat down and started rubbing his throbbing knee cap "I don't know how you know so much about me" he whispered, look up at Lovino "but It's creeping me out, please stop"

"not until you tell us what you truly remember, and why you're afraid of your brother" Antonio said walking towards the shocked Canadian "Francis told me how you looked afraid of your brother yesterday, you seemed reluctant to let him near you"

"what are you talking about!" Gilbert said pushing them away from Matthew before hugging the Canadian "why would he be afraid of his own brother"

"Open your eyes, Gilbert!" Lovino snapped "Matthew remembers everything that happened the him, he hasn't forgotten everything! He's playing you for a fool because he doesn't want to remember"

Gilbert looked at Matthew who wasn't look at any of them "Mattie?" he said standing up and stepping away from the Canadian "Is it true?"

Matthew gulped before hanging his head "I'm sorry, Gil" he said standing up and facing them "I remember a lot, but not everything. I do have holes in my memory, but not as much as I was telling you guys. I pretended not to know Feliciano because he was one of the people torchering me, Alfred raped me three weeks into the torcher then persisted to rape me three times a week" he bit his lip before looking away "I pretended not to remember because I was hoping that if I forced myself to believe I didn't remember I wouldn't. It didn't work, the memories of my torcher will forever haunt me in my dreams. I can't close my eyes without feeling the pain of those dreaded ten years" Matthew let out a shaky laughed before turning "I'm sorry"

"Mattie! Wait!" Gilbert said running to the Canadian, his arms wrapped around Matthew's waist. He pressed his face into the Canadians soft hair "you're back now, I don't want to lose you again"

"I'm going to lose myself to this madness, Gil" Matthew whispered tears filling his eyes as his voice cracked "I can't face Feliciano or Al anymore without feeling the pain they put me thought. I might just disappear again, it'll be better. That why I can suffer alone and not bring anyone else down with me"

"Don't leave, Mattie!" Gilbert said his grip around the canadian's waist tightened, he could finally hold Matthew and not be afraid that he doesn't remember him "It's been fursterating thinking that you didn't remember me!"

Matthew turned in the Prussians arm so he could face him "I'm sorry, Gil" he said cupping Gilbert's cheek "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want you to feel the pain I'm going through. I thought pretending would make it better, but I guess I'm not as good of an actor as I thought I was"

"We stated that not to make you leave Matthew" Antonio said as the Prussian turned to glare at them "We could see how much it pained you to pretend not to remember Gilbert. This can stay between the four of us, that way it's not hurting you or Gilbert by you pretending not to remember"

"I guess, I could do that" Matthew said smiling "I'm just afraid that once Feliciano and Alfred find out that I remember they might kidnap me again"

"Don't worry, Mattie" Gilbert said pressing his lips to the Canadian's head "I won't let them take you away again"

"Merci, Gil" Matthew said before Gilbert attacked his lips. He smiled before opening his mouth to the Prussians proding tongue.

"Mathieu!"


	12. Lies

**I wrote this chapter while listening to ****J**effree Star-Lollipop Luxury XD That's why it's another Yaoi chapter, it's an addicting song!

* * *

Matthew turned towards the door where Francis and Arthur were watching him with wide eyes "B-Bonjour Papa" he said smiling before seeing his brother, glaring at him from behind Arthur. Matthew winced as Alfred suddenly ran towards him, a smile on his face

"You remember, Mattie!" Alfred said hugging his brother, he felt Matthew stiffen in his arms '_like he should_' he thought smiling as he squeezed his brother .

"y-yeh" Matthew stuttered, he hated to know what Alfred was going to do now that he knew he never forgot "I-I remember"

"Come on!" Alfred said grabbing his brothers hand and pulling him towards the door "There's this new American fast food place I've been dying to show you!"

Matthew stumbled after Alfred, he looked over his shoulder at Gilbert with panicked eye. He saw Gilbert step forward but at that moment Feliciano tackled the Prussian from behind. Matthew gulped as Alfred pulled him down the street.

"It's a pity you remember, Matthew" Alfred said glaring at his brother "You'll have to be hidden again, you know what that means. I've missed the feel of your body, Mattie"

Matthew gulped before pulling against his brothers grip, but it wasn't letting him go "Please, Alfred! I don't love you! I love Gilbert!" he said as Alfred opened a door and pulled him in "Why can't you accept that! You're my brother, but Gilbert's my lover!"

"I'll have to change that" Alfred said pushing Matthew onto the bed in the basement of the building. He reached into a drawer and grabbed a ball gag "Open up Matthew" he said walking towards his brother, who's eyes grew.

Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs before the gag was thrust into his mouth and tied behind his head. He struggled as Alfred got on top of him. He felt his hands get handcuffed above his head, his violet eyes met his brother blue eyes, but Alfred only smiled and kissed his forehead.

"This is for your own good Matthew " Alfred said pulling his brothers pants down past his legs, he heard Matthew try to scream against the gag but it wasn't working. He brought his head down and took his brother into his mouth.

Matthew moaned against the gag, his eyes closing as warmth enclosed his erection. He pulled on the handcuffs but they didn't budge.

"You taste better then you did then" Alfred purred as he nipped on Matthew's cap. He straightened up before pulling his own pants down "I don't have any lube on me Mattie. And I don't feel like sticking my fingers up your ass today"

Matthew gulped as Alfred lined up with his unprepared hole, he screamed against the gag as Alfred brutally thrust into him. Tears filled his eyes as pain rippled through his body. He felt Alfred reach up and un-cuff his hands. His hands flew down and covered his face as Alfred started thrusting into his bleeding hole. He gulped as the American removed the gag, it was wet with saliva but that was to be expected.

Alfred moved his brothers hands and passionately kissed him "I love you Mattie" he said as he kept thrusting into his brother, it was harder then before, maybe he should have used something. The blood was making it easier but it was wrong, he was causing his brother pain. Alfred kissed away his brothers tears as someone above yell Matthew's name.

Matthew looked at the ceiling but Alfred started attacking his mouth again, he had no voice left to speak. He closed his eyes as his hands tangled in his brothers hair.

Alfred pulled away from Matthew once they couldn't breath through their noses anymore. He smiled as Matthew let out a moan "Did that feel good, Mattie?" he whispered, once the Canadian nodded he adjusted his hips and aimed for the bundle of nerves

Matthew moaned before he bit his lip, he could hear footsteps above him "P-please, Alfred" he whispered as Alfred handcuffed his hands above his head again "Don't chain me back up"

"Don't want them to know you enjoyed our time together" Alfred said pulling out of Matthew, he grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood off them. He quickly put the gag back in just as the door was forced open. Alfred looked up a pissed Prussian

Matthew pulled on the handcuffs while he glared up at the handcuffs. He growled at them before hearing his name get called again, he looked at the stairs and his violet eyes met Gilbert's red eyes.

Gilbert ran to Matthew, shoving the American to the ground. "Mattie!" he said cupping the Canadians wet cheek "Oh god, He didn't did he?"

Matthew gulped before looking at his brother who was getting dressed, he pulled again on the handcuffs, they still refused to move.

Gilbert looked at Alfred who was leaning against the wall watching them "you bastard!" he yelled turning to face the American "Why are you raping your own brother!"

"because you don't deserve him" Alfred said smiling "Matthew deserve better then you, Gilbert. He belongs with me, I actually care about him"

Matthew gulped, he wanted to talk but the gag was stopping him from doing anything. He looked from Alfred to Gilbert and back to his brother. He cried out against the gag, but they were ignoring him. He looked around before seeing that Alfred was using child's handcuffs. Matthew pressed the button freeing on of his hands. He sat up and tugged the gag off "STOP!" he yelled making the two of them finally look at him. He tugged on the chains around his ankles "Alfred, when you handcuff someone to a bed you should use real handcuffs, not those cheep children toys" he muttered finally getting the handcuffs off his ankles. Matthew swung his legs over the side of the bed before getting up to stand right between the two. He didn't care if he was naked, but apparently Gilbert did. Matthew soon felt a cloth drop on his shoulder "thanks" he whispered slipping his arms through the sleeves, it went down to his mid-thigh, it covered enough. Matthew turned to look at his brother before walking over to him "Alfred" he said cupping his brothers cheek "I love you….but you're my brother, being in a sexual relationship with you is wrong"

"but Mattie!" Alfred said grabbing his brothers hand and holding it to his chest "you're the only person I've ever loved more then myself"

Matthew smiled before pressing his lips to his brothers forehead "I can't love you like you love me, Alfred" he said hugging his brother before walking back over to Gilbert, he wrapped his arms around the Prussians waist and buried his face in Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert put his hand on Matthew's head before looking up at the pissed American "Come on, Mattie" he said as the Canadian looked up at him "You can stay with me tonight"

Matthew looked back at his brother as Gilbert grabbed his clothes, he looked down as a tear rolled face. He gulped as Gilbert's hand touched his shoulder, he looked up at the Prussian before nodding. He grabbed his boxers from Gilbert and slipped them on before heading towards the door, the coat Gilbert gave him pulled closer to his body.

Gilbert looked back Alfred, the American had fallen to his knees and was staring at the ground. He looked back at the Canadian who was watching his brother from the top of the stairs. Gilbert gulped before turning around and walking back towards the American "Get up" he said holding his hand out to Alfred "You shouldn't stay here, it's filthy down here"

Alfred looked up at the Prussian in shock before taking his hand and letting Gilbert help him to his feet "Why?" he asked before getting a strange look from Gilbert "I just fucked your boyfriend, my brother, and you're not mad"

"I'm pissed beyond sanity, Alfred" Gilbert said smiling "but Matthew doesn't like it when I'm mad, especially when it comes to you. Besides, who doesn't want a piece of Mattie. He's like a piece of candy, he's irresistible"

Matthew felt his face flush as he looked away, he heard chuckling before he looked back at Gilbert who was watching him with a smile on his face "Th-that's not funny! Nor was it cute!" he said crossing his arms and pouting at them

Gilbert pulled Alfred towards the stairs before running up to tackle the Canadian "Don't worry, Mattie" he said nuzzling the Canadian before licking his cheek

"What the fuck!" Matthew said pushing him away before wiping his cheek "Why did you just lick me!"

"because you taste good" Gilbert said before getting slapped on the back of the head by Alfred

"don't lick my brother" Alfred said putting his arm around his brothers shoulder and looking at Gilbert with amused eyes "Only I can"

"You lick me and I will rip your tongue out, Alfred" Matthew threatened his eyes narrowing at his brother "and I mean it"

Alfred stepped away from his brother with a faint smile on his face "Note taken" he said before running back towards the house "I'm sure Francis and Arthur are wondering where we are"

Matthew laughed before starting towards the house only to have Gilbert grab his wrist "yeh, Gil?" he asked before Gilbert held his clothes out "right, I'll be right back"

Gilbert watched Matthew duck back into the building '_I should have just let him go home in my coat and his boxers' _he thought with a smile before Matthew walked out. He took his coat back from Matthew and slipped it back on "come on, Mattie" he said grabbing Matthew's hands hand pulling him towards the house

Matthew stumbled after him before gaining his balance "race you there" he said before using his leg power and taking off towards the house

Gilbert frowned, the Canadian has and always will be faster then he is. Matthew isn't stronger though, he tried doing what Matthew said and putting his strength into his legs. It didn't help.


	13. Blood

Matthew stopped in front of his house and looked back "You're not that slow, Gil" he said as the Prussian ran up to him, panting "you can normally keep up"

"you have to remember we haven't raced for ten years" Gilbert said smiling "It'll have to be something we do every morning again"

Matthew nodded before grabbing Gilbert's hand and pulling him into the house "Bonjour Papa! Hello, Mum" he said looking at his parents who were talking to Alfred

"Mon Petit Mathieu!" Francis said pulling his son into his arms "where did you and Alfred go?"

"We raced around the block a few times, like we did when we were kids" Matthew said smiling, getting a shocked look from Alfred "We were on our way back when we ran into Gilbert who wanted to race with us! So we ran around the block a few more times, Alfred's gotten faster then me! Can you believe that Papa!"

Francis smiled before ruffling his sons hair "your brothers changed a lot since you went missing, Mathieu" he said before walking back to Arthur and wrapping his arms around the Britain

Matthew felt gilbert's grip on his hand tighten, he gently squeezed his hand back before looking at him "It's alright, Gil" he mouthed before getting a nod from the Prussian

"I don't believe you Matthew" Arthur said flatly before looking at Alfred who was gaping at his brother and the Prussian who looked downright pissed "You're not panting enough to have run several blocks, you don't look tired at all. Plus, Alfred has blood on his hands"

Alfred looked down at his hands, sure enough, there was a little blood he had forgotten to wipe off '_damn!_' he thought biting his lip as Matthew looked at his hand as well

"um…..He fell?" Matthew said his voice managing to make it a questions instead of a statement

"then where's the cut?" Arthur asked putting his hands on his hips "Who did you guys hurt?"

"N-No one, Mum" Matthew said shrinking into Gilbert's chest at the glare he was getting from the Britain "We didn't hurt anyone!"

"Then who's blood is it?" Arthur asked his eyes narrowing at his younger son "It's not Alfreds, it's not yours and it isn't Gilberts"

Matthew gulped, what would his father think when he finds out it is his blood.

"Matteo!" Lovino said his eyes widening "you have blood on your shirt!"

Matthew gasped and looked at his shirt, there was more blood. '_damn it! It's everywhere_' he thought gulping as he looked back at Arthur who was staring at the blood

Alfred gulped and stepped away from Arthur who looked like he was about ready to explode. He walked over to his brother and grabbed the Canadians free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze '_what will Arthur think he finds out who's blood it is and how it got there'_ he thought watching the Britains eyes narrow even more at them

Arthur coughed into his hand before putting them back onto his hips "and Matthew!" he said making the Canadian jump "come here"

Matthew gulped before stepping forward, and realizing that he had a slight limp. He figured the others noticed because they made a faint noise

Arthur watched as Matthew stopped infront of him "Why are you limping?" he asked putting his hand on Matthew's shoulders "You're obviously not injured, but there's blood on both you and Alfred. I wonder how that happened"

Matthew gulped at the look Arthur was giving him, he bit his lip and looked down

Arthur leaned forward, his lips close to the canadian's ear "Alfred raped you didn't he?" he whispered so only Matthew could hear, he knew Alfred couldn't read lips but he didn't know about the others

Matthew watched as Arthur straightened up, his violet eyes met his green eyes. He looked down and away from the Britain.

Arthur nodded slightly before his eyes met alfred's blue eyes, he saw his eyes widen slightly before the American looked away as well '_I expected more from him'_ he thought clicking his tongue "Nothing can be done about it now" he said walking away from them and back towards Francis "That was a nice last minute lie Matthew"

Matthew looked up at Arthur who had stopped by francis, who's arms were now around his waist. He nodded slightly before walking back to Gilbert, he grabbed the Prussians hand before grabbing his brothers with his other hand. He smiled at his brother as Alfred turned to look at him "I'm going to take a bath, just to relax" he said before kissing Gilbert and his brother on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

Gilbert watched Matthew leave before looking at Arthur who was talking to Francis "I still haven't forgiven you for doing that to Mattie" he said turning and walking towards the arm chair "I don't think I'll ever forgive you"

"I never expected you too" Alfred said gulping before sitting down on the couch and looking at the ceiling

"come on, Fratello" Lovino said grabbing his brothers arms "You and I have to talk! And You're not coming Potato-bastard! Nor you Tony! This is between Me and Feliciano" he pulled his brother out of the house and towards their own house

Antonio sighed before stretching "I'm going to the bar, wanna come Ludwig?" he asked and the German nodded

"see ya, Bruder" Gilbert said waving at his brother before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, he never realized how tired he was. He was happy now, He had Mattie back. He could love the Canadian without any restrictions.

Alfred stood up "I'd better get going" he said putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards the door "Hey Gil!"

"don't call me that!" Gilbert said turning to look at the American "only Mattie can call me that! And what do you want?"

"Take care of him, Ok" Alfred said smiling at the Prussian who returned his smile with a glare "and Tell him I'm sorry, alright"

"whatever" Gilbert said turning around and getting comfortable again "see ya, bastard"

Alfred winced before walking out the door with Francis pulling Arthur after him.

Gilbert waited a few minutes before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Matthew winced as he lowered himself down into the water, he carefully rubbed the blood off his body before leaning back on the pillow he had made Gilbert install for when they had sex in the tube. He closed his eye, just enjoying the warm water on his body. Matthew opened one eye as someone knocked on the door "leave me alone, Alfred" he snapped before seeing the door open

"Alfred left"

Matthew smiled before leaning back "It's just you" he said looking up at the Prussian who had just shut the door "where is everyone else?"

"Lovino took Feliciano to their house, without Antonio or Ludwig so Feli is most likely going to get a massive chew out for what he did to you" Gilbert said smiling at the Canadian "Ludwig and Antonio went to the bar, Alfred, Francis and Arthur left a few minutes ago. It's just you and me now"

Matthew smiled before pulling his knee's towards him "wanna join me?" he asked before seeing Gilbert smiled back. His violet eyes met Gilbert's red eyes as the Prussian stripped, He slid to the other side, giving Gilbert room to slide in behind him. He squeaked as Gilbert's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to his chest. He looked up at Gilbert before pressing his lip to his boyfriends.

Matthew smiled as he dried his hair "We have to hurry, Gilbert" he said pulling some clothes on "Or we're going to be late for the meeting"

Gilbert sighed as he sat up in the bed "Can't we have sex one last time?" he asked before getting a sock thrown at his face "what?"

"There are more important things then sex, Gilbert" Matthew said before dropping Gilberts clothes on the bed "If you hurry up for the meeting and behave, we'll have sex once we get home"

Gilbert smiled before nodding "Promise?" he asked and Matthew promised "Alright, I'll go"

Gilbert pulled up to the meeting building before shutting the car off, he opened his door before walking around and opening Matthew's before the Canadian could do anything "Remember, You're the one in the skirt in our relationship" he whispered as Matthew glared at him

"Don't push it, Gilbert" Matthew muttered walking towards the building

Gilbert reached into his pocket, his fingers brushing the velvet box a small smile on his face '_You're going to be mine soon, Mattie' _he thought before running to catch up the Matthew.


	14. Broken

Matthew opened the meeting room doors "Sorry we're-"he was cut off as he was tackled into a hug by Kat

"Oh My god! You're alive!" Kat cried looking at her friend "When Arthur and Francis told us that you had been found nobody believed them! You've been missing for ten years; I can't believe you're still alive. This is like a miracle"

"Let him breath"

Kat looked over Matthew shoulder "Gilbert!" he said smiling "I bet you're so happy right now, you're boyfriend is back and everything"

"Kitty Kat" Matthew said, his normal nickname for her "Calm down, We're not going anywhere anytime soon"

Kat nodded before sitting back down next to her brother

Gilbert looked around the table, Feliciano and Alfred were sitting side by side at the head "Let's sit here" he said taking the two empty seat on the other side of the table

Alfred looked at his brother before his eyes met Feliciano's "Do you regret it, Feli?" he asked

Feliciano laughed, causing all the nations too look at him "like hell I do" he growled as Matthew looked at him "I'd do it again if I had the choice"

_**SMACK**_

Feliciano hissed as his brother smacked the backside of his head "Fratello! _What was that for!" _he snapped

"_You're Matteo's friend!" _Lovino growled glaring at his brother "_you shouldn't be trying to hurt him!"_

_ "It's not up to you what I can and can't do!" _Feliciano yelled standing up before his brother grabbing his arm and pulled him back down "If I want to kill Matteo then damn it I'm going to kill him! And nobody is going to stop me!"

"FELICIANO!" Lovino yelled as his brother stood up and stormed away "_you get your ass back here!" _

Feliciano stopped and turned to look at his brother "_Why don't you make me, bastard" _he growled his brown eyes narrowing before he turned his glare to the Canadian, giving him a look that clearly said 'watch your back'

Matthew gulped as Feliciano's eyes narrowed even more '_He hates me' _he thought as Gilbert's hand closed around his. He didn't look at the Prussian; his eyes were locked with Feliciano's as the Italian started towards the door.

Feliciano stopped behind Matthew before leaning forwards "the end is near, Matteo" he whispered so only the Canadian could hear "Soon, we will say our final good-byes" with that he straightened up and started towards the door

Matthew felt his breath hitch into his throat as his eyes widened, he gulped before hearing Feliciano walk away. His violet eyes looked down as his head hung, his blond hair fall to hide his face. '_I can't tell anyone' _he thought biting his lip '_Gilbert would never leave my side, Papa will become over protective again and the other nations will hurt Feliciano'_

_ "_Mattie…?"

Matthew felt a hand touch his shoulder, making his realize that his body was shaking. He looked at Gilbert from the corner of his eyes, the Prussian looked concern "I'm alright" He said raising his head and smiling, but he saw Gilbert frown "Really, I'm fine"

"What did he tell you?" Gilbert asked, the Canadian looked scared

"N-Nothing" Matthew said quickly shaking his head

"He told you something" Gilbert said, his heart was breaking by how scared Matthew looked "Please, Mattie. What did he tell you?"

"It's nothing!" Matthew insisted

"You're Lying, Mattie" Gilbert said his ruby eyes meeting Matthew's "Tell me the truth"

Matthew gulped before looking down again "H-He told me" he stopped as a tear rolled down his face "Th-that the end is near" he paused as he heard several nations gasp "He said 'soon, we will say our final good-byes'"

"Mattie"

Matthew shook his head "I-It's nothing to worry about" he said, but his voice shook "I-I'm sure he was just kidding"

"Feliciano may kid a lot" Lovino said as Gilbert looked at him "but I doubt that he would kid about something like this, not after what he's already done to you, Matteo"

"I-I'm sure something's making him" Matthew said looking up at Lovino "L-Like his president"

"I would have heard about it" Lovino said his brown eyes meeting the Canadians violet eyes "but I agree, either he's doing this on his own free will or something or someone is forcing him too"

Matthew stood up and started towards the door "I-I need some air" he said as Gilbert stood up as well "I'll be fine, I Promise"

Gilbert shook his head "I don't want anything else to happen to you" he said walking towards Matthew "I just got you back"

Matthew smiled "alright" he said nodding "We'll be back in a little bit"

Gilbert opened the door for the Canadian before walking out "you shouldn't be trying to go anywhere by yourself" he said grabbing Matthew's hand "Not with Feliciano out there trying to kill you"

"This is why I didn't want to say anything!" Matthew snapped looking at Gilbert before pulling his hand out of his "You and Papa and everyone else would get too damn protective! I don't need protection, I can defend myself!"

"I know you can, Mattie" Gilbert said "We just don't want anything to happen to you"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Gilbert!" Matthew said crossing his arms, he saw shock flash across the Prussians face '_that right, I normally don't call him Gilbert' _he thought before biting his tongue "I know how to defend myself, I don't need help"

"I know!" Gilbert said pulling the Canadian into his arms "I just love you too much to let anything happen to you. I'd do anything to keep you safe and you know that. I'd stay by your side as long as you're going to be safe!"

Matthew gulped "I-I don't need this" he said pushing Gilbert away "If being with you means that I have to have someone watch my back whenever someone is after me" he paused as tears filled his eyes "Then maybe we shouldn't be together"

Gilbert's eyes widened as Matthew turned and started walking away "Mattie!" he said but the Canadian was ignoring him "I guess this means we're over" he finished in a whisper as his fingers brushed the box in his pocket; he looked down as the door opened.

"Where is Mathieu?"

Gilbert looked at Francis "He's gone" he said as a tear rolled down his face "H-He left"

"He broke up with you didn't he?" Francis asked walking up to his friend, he saw Gilbert nod before the Prussian pulled out the light lavender box "you were going to propose"

"I-I was going to take him to the roof" Gilbert said looking at the direction Matthew left "H-He felt like I was being over protective, and said that he didn't want that"

"Then he left" Francis finished and Gilbert nodded "I will talk to Mon Petit Matthieu, I can't promise anything"

Gilbert looked at Francis "Thank you, Francis" He said before Francis headed towards the roof, the only place Matthew loved to be.

Matthew sat down on the railing, his feet dangling over the edge of the building. The wind was blowing his hair in all different directions, it felt nice. He sighed before looking at the ground, six stories below him. He gulped "Why did I break up with him?" he muttered, he didn't hear the door open behind him or the footsteps walking up behind him "He was the best thing that's ever happened to him"

"Matteo"

Matthew froze before looking over his shoulder "F-Feliciano" he said as the Italian walked towards him, an evil smile on his face. He stood up just as the Italian stopped in front of him; the Italian was about an inch taller.

Feliciano chuckled "I told you already, Matteo" he said pulling a knife out of his pocket "I told you, the time for the final good-bye is soon"

Matthew spun to the side as the knife shot forward; he winced as it ripped through his shirt and left a shallow cut across his stomach. He shot towards the door, he pulled on the handle but the door wouldn't move. He screamed as the knife embedded itself in the door, two inches from his head. Matthew whipped around as Feliciano pulled out another knife; he reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocketknife

"That can't beat me!" Feliciano said laughing as he grabbed the blade of the knife before chucking it at the Canadian

Matthew ducked just as the knife hit the spot where his head was a few seconds earlier, he heard someone saw his name on the other side of the door "_Help!" _He cried pounding on it before looking at Feliciano; the Italian was watching him with another knife

"Matthieu!"

"_He's here!" _Matthew yelled grabbing the hand before a sharp pain rippled through his body, he couldn't help but scream. He reached behind him and grabbed the knife from his side and pulled it out, he looked at Feliciano before running towards him.

Feliciano growled before bracing himself as the Canadian plowed into him, he struggled against the Canadian before his legs hit the railing "If I fall, you're coming down with me!" he yelled just as the door shot open

Matthew gave a yell before using all his weight, he felt the both of them tip over the edge. He grabbed the Italians arm before grabbing the flag pole a few feet down. He yelled out in pain as something in his arm snapped. "Hang on, Feliciano" he said struggling to keep his grip

Feliciano stared at the Canadian "I've been trying to kill you!" he said as Matthew looked down at him "Why are you saving me!"

"Because you're still my friend!" Matthew said tears filling his eyes "I don't care if you're trying to kill me! I won't let you die" he looked at the roof as Gilbert looked down, he looked back at Feliciano before seeing the other flag pole "Grab the pole Feliciano" he said "I can't hold on any longer"

Feliciano nodded before reaching out, his hand closing around the pole before Matthew let go of him

Matthew swung his other arm up and grabbed the pole before seeing the pole start to bend. He saw Feliciano smiled before he pulled out another knife, his violet eyes widened

"Thank you for saving my Life, Matteo" Feliciano said changing his grip on the pole before managing to sit on the window sill. He looked at the Canadian whose grip was slipping, his back was completely red with blood, and his pants were starting to get covered in the blood as well. "You're going to die anyway" Feliciano said putting the knife back into his pocket before the window behind him opened "Good-bye Matteo"

Matthew watched the Italian vanish into the building; he struggled to pull himself on the pole just as it snapped.


	15. Greatest Fear

Matthew hit the ground and pain instantly engulfed his body, he tried to cry out but only ended up coughing blood. He rolled onto his side with difficulty and struggled to get into a sitting position, but he couldn't. His arms kept giving out to him as he started coughing more blood onto the cement. He collapsed to the ground before hearing someone yell his name. Matthew struggled to remain conscious as he rolled onto his back.

"Mattie!"

Matthew blinked a few times as he was pulled into someone's arms, he winced at the pain but he didn't struggled as his body remained limp. He looked up into ruby eyes "Gil" he whispered as blood rolled down his chin from his mouth.

"Hang in there, Mattie" Gilbert said cupping the Canadians cheek before kissing his forehead

"you were right" Matthew said quietly as Gilbert pulled back "He was waiting for me, He knew where I was going to go"

"That's not important" Gilbert said as the other nations circled him, Ludwig holding Feliciano's upper arm as they stopped by the door "You need to hang on Mattie, Please!"

Matthew smiled as his eye lids started closing "I love you, Gilbert" he whispered as Gilbert held him closer to his chest

"I love you too, Matthew" Gilbert said tears filling his eyes "Please don't leave"

Matthew closed his eyes with a sigh "You'll be fine" he said, his voice was barely audible as the darkness became over whelming "You were fine before you met me…..you'll be fine without me"

"I can't live without you" Gilbert said looking down at the Canadian, he was starting to look peaceful "Now that I've met you"

"you'll be fine" Matthew repeated forcing his violet eyes to open again to look at Gilbert again

"I just called nine one one" Francis said walking towards the group "They're on their way"

"Hear that Mattie" Gilbert said as the tears rolled down his cheeks "Help is coming, just hang in there"

Matthew grabbed Gilberts hand and gave it a light squeeze "I can't stay with you forever, Gil" he whispered as he coughed again, more blood rolling from his mouth as he gasped for air. He felt a drop of water hit his cheek, he looked up at Gilbert "Are you crying?" he asked raising his hand and touching the Prussians wet cheek

Gilbert put his hand over Matthews "only for you" he whispered as Matthew's eyes closed once again as his hand went limp. He sighed before lowering Matthew's hand and putting it on his stomach, he looked up at Alfred who was watching with tear filled eyes.

Arthur knelt down and put his fingers to Matthew's neck "He's just unconscious" he said before the ambulance pulled up "He'll be fine, Gilbert, Alfred"

Gilbert let the doctors take the unconscious Canadian from his arms before he stood up, he took a few steps towards the ambulance before Francis grabbed his arms "Francis?" he said

"I'll watch him, You get some rest" Francis said looking at his friend "If anything changes you'll be the first person I'll call"

Gilbert nodded before watching Francis get into the back of the ambulance with Matthew. He looked down as he heard the door slam shut before the car started speeding away.

"Vash, Take Feliciano and bring him downtown" Ludwig said before letting the Swiss take the Italian. He looked at his brother before walking towards him "He'll be alright, Bruder" he said putting a hand on Gilbert's shoulder "Matthew has a very strong will to live, and he also has something to live for"

"and what is that, Ludwig" Gilbert asked looking at his brother with sad ruby eyes

"You"

Gilbert gulped before smiling faintly "I guess so" he said putting his hands in his pockets "but he already broke up with me"

"He felt like you were being overprotective" Ludwig said taking his hand off his brothers shoulder "but I'm sure he didn't mean what he said"

"You didn't see his face when he said it" Gilbert whispered looking at Ludwig as Antonio and Lovino walked over to them

"You truly are a bastard aren't you?" Lovino asked putting his hands on his hips before stopping infront of the Prussian "Matteo loves you! He doesn't like people treating him like a child, he wants to be treated like a grown adult"

"What does this have to do-"

"It has everything to do with it, Bastard!" Lovino snapped his brown eyes narrowing at Gilbert "He doesn't like how you're being over protective of him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you! He's put up with your annoying ass for ten years, even being able to date you for five of those years. I don't think something like this is going to make him suddenly hate you"

"Lovi's right, Gilbert" Antonio said wrapping his arms around the Italians shoulders "Matt cares about you more then you think"

Gilbert chuckled "You're trying to make me think that he still loves me" he said before Lovino lashed out and slapped him across the face

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING OBLIVIOUS!" Lovino yelled as the Prussian stepped away from him "MATTEO LOVE YOU!" he paused before taking a deep breath "you wanna know what his greatest fear is?"

"I bet it's something really sappy" Gilbert muttered rolling his eyes

Lovino sighed "You really don't care do you?" he asked

Gilbert looked at Lovino "If Mattie wants me to know what his greatest fear is, he'll tell me himself" he said before turning and walking towards his house "I'll talk to you guys later"

Alfred looked at Lovino "what is Matt's greatest fear?" he asked

"His greatest fear is losing Gilbert"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter, it's been done for a while but I forgot about it. Anyway, I'm sorry for the sappy ending and the short chapter! **


	16. Hospital

**I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this, but I figured you guys at least wanted to know if Mattie was alright ^o^**

* * *

Gilbert sat down next to the hospital bed. Matthew had just been released from the surgery room and is in critical surgery ICU. The Prussian gently took the Canadian's hand in his own, stroking the pale skin with his thumb "don't leave me, Mattie" he said cupping the side of Matthew's face, being careful not to move any of the tubing coming from his body.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert looked over "Yes?" he said as he stood up

"I'm Dr. Burens" the man said walking over to the bed "I'm assuming you're related to Mr. Williams?"

"I'm his…"

"Ah, boyfriend?"

Gilbert nodded hesitantly "ja" he said

Dr. Burens smiled "Don't be afraid to admit that, Mr. Beilschmidt" he said checking the Canadian's vital signs "You should be proud"

"He just recently broke up with me though"

Dr. Burens looked at him "There's a note on that table over there" he said motioning to the white table in the corner "That was in Mr. Williams hand, we noticed it during the surgery and figured it was important"

Gilbert looked over, sure enough, there was a crumpled slip of paper sitting there. He swallowed and walked over, picking it up. He quickly unfolded it and scanned the paper

_Gilbert,_

_I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I should have believe you when you said Feliciano was going to try to get me again. But If you're reading this, it means that I'm probably either dead or dying or something like that. I wrote this before I even reached the roof, If I was fine I would have apologized in person. I'm sorry, Gil, and I love you with all my heart_

_Matthew_

Gilbert blinked back tears 'He didn't mean it' he thought happily

"I guess by your expression that it was good news?"

Gilbert nodded "Ja, it was the perfect news" he said looking at the doctor

"I have ever better news than" Dr. Burens said smiling "He is making a speedy recovery, even for a nation"

"Wait, you-?"

"They wouldn't let a normal doctor attend to a nation, Prussia" the doctor said looking at his clipboard "We have a few doctors here who recognized Mr. Williams as Canada and instantly came to me"

"you must be the head doctor for the nations" Gilbert said sitting back in the chair

"Not the head, but close"

Gilbert nodded "Thank you" he said looking up at the doctor

"You're welcome, I will leave you two alone"

Gilbert watched the doctor leave before looking at Matthew, he grabbed the box from his pocket and opened it. "I know you can't hear me right now, Mattie" he said pulling the ring out "but I love you, and I hope you accept this ring and be my wife" he paused as he slipped the ring onto the Canadians finger "When you wake up, and you don't want to be. Don't be mad at me" Gilbert swallowed before standing up and leaving the room, visiting hours we over…


	17. IMPORTANT

NOTICE: I'm going to start re-writing a few of discontinued stories in hopes to make them less confusing and end them. Here is the list that I'm working on in order

1) Crystal Sky High

2) Lost but not forgotten

3) Nations vs Humans

4) Playing the Cards

* * *

The one's I'm going to be deleting are as follows

1) Prisoner of war

2) New Love

3) CAR

4) Disappear

5) Finding Violet

6) Forbidden Memories

7) Life and Lies of a Vampires life

8) Lily of the Valley

9) Rapist in Canada

10) Slave

11) The other line

* * *

If the story isn't on the list, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet

* * *

I apologize to those who love those stories, but I need to clean out my box of stories I don't care about anymore. I'll keep you updated on the stories but they'll be deleted within the next week or so.

~Brii


End file.
